User talk:Felix Omni/archive2
Ahhh Fresh as a sheet of newly fallen snow. 09:07, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore -- 13:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Now it's yellow and decayed. 13:28, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Take cover! 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) DS on DS Until I actually decided to click on your userpage, I never knew that anyone (i.e ~6.5999980 billion) outside a small group of people play Dual Strike. I hate Colin since he can grab neotanks when you have Md tanks out on the field. Not a situation that goes un-noticed. I prefer using Grimm or Drake since everyone else argues using Von Bolt is unfair, pah, clearly insane, ill-wise people. Flechette 05:29, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I actually usually used Hawk and Lash, even though Lash was uber-nerfed. 02:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :k 02:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Meredy o.O I only thought Meredy was in Tales of Destiny, I know their pretty much the same thing, but there still different.--Gigathrash 05:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Tales of Eternia is also called Tales of Destiny II. It's the same game. 05:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::AH. Well, then we just discovered something else that we have in common. (I think this is the very first thing actually)--Gigathrash 06:30, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::User:Shadowcrest/MTG group. Lololoool. 06:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Random question: What games are Farah Orstead and Garuth (I think that's it) from? You know, the characters you fight in the "exhibition match" in Tales of Symphonia along with Meredy. I could never figure it out. (T/ ) 06:37, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Farah is Eternia/Destiny II, Garr is Tales of Destiny. Garuth Brooks is from Oklahoma. 06:38, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::I lol'd. On a completely related topic, did you ever get past level 3 on Nereid's Dungeon?--Gigathrash 03:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think I recall beating Nereid's dungeon, but I believe they nerfed it a lot for the PSP version so I'm not as proud as I could be. I'd have to download the .ISO again to check. D: 03:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've just never had enough patience to level up all charas to 99, and then get good enough with them to beat it. Although, I have gotten the Gungir. (I play the PS1 version)--Gigathrash 04:11, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Hi You've been promoted to (404 error: usergroup "vandal" not found). Welcome to the team. (T/ ) 07:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Congrats! And your edit has been patrolled. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Omg ty. 07:22, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Whoo RT 07:25, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Mm. I'd make you an admin if you were here longer than 7 months, maybe. That is still a decent amount, yes, but other candidates have quite a bit more. And besides, I'd be called biased for accepting bribes in ROMs :D (T/ ) 05:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :That's a nice thought, but even if I was here for 6 years, I don't really want nor see a need for it. Besides, Jioruji is on nearly the same time I am. 05:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::No I'm not. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, my mistake. 05:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::OMG Tales of Eternia The Animation Ringtones!!! by Google Ads!!! ::::...anyway, yeah, sarcasm fails on teh internets. (T/ ) 05:45, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ew, the Tales of Eternia OVA was the worst. The art was messed up, particularly the colors, and it was like 300 episodes. 05:48, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, I've never had sarcasm backfire on me online... ::::::Hmm, you know, usergroup "Vandal" could be created, if you could simply edit the localsettings.php file. Don't think that's possible without direct server access though, can't even look at the file without knowing the exact location of the file... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:56, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :To qualify my earlier statement... it's not that I wouldn't want the responsibility, it's that I believe we have enough admins now that another one wouldn't be particularly productive. However, if everyone else who's constantly active gains sysop powers and I don't, I'd probably feel small and worthless. 17:43, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry Felix, we can be small and worthless toghether!--Gigathrash 23:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Alone we may be small and worthless, but together we'll be piddling and insignificant! 23:23, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Wooo!--Gigathrash 23:28, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll help! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:30, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Can I use your "Characters" template thingy on my page? Pleaseplease? I don't know if I have to ask for permission or not, but I figure it's better to ask...Drelias Melaku 07:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. The instructions are at User:Ruricu/Character. If you need any help, just ask. 07:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. ^_^ Drelias Melaku 07:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay... I need help, please, if you would be so kind. :( I have no idea what I did wrong and the amount of coding in that page is overwhelming. Do you know what I did? I'll leave it as it is for now, and I'll go back through it later... I don't entirely understand Ruricu's explanation, so I just copied someone's template and used all my character information instead. Any help will be greatly appreciated and forever immortalized on my User page. =o (Or, if you could redirect me to a person who may be able to explain this to me, heh) Drelias Melaku 09:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::My coding hero XD I actually learned on my own how to make a new line in the table... I know it's nothing, but I'm proud anyway, lol. Anyway, thanks again for helping me do my page. It's almost done now. XD Drelias Melaku 20:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I didnt ragequit My computer (Finally got my other desktop working) stopped working again.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :o okay 18:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) =( I was making subcats for the 2006 and 2007 cats... =(—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That occurred to me just as I was tagging the last one. Go ahead and make the category, I'll change them all myself. 19:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::The two reasons I wanted the categories were so I could monitor the new articles and so I could put a link on the main page. BMP is OLD news. Thanks, buddy. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, all better- unless I missed any older ones. 19:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC)